tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 5
The fifth season of the television series aired in 1998. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by Alec Baldwin in the US. Episodes * Cranky Bugs - A crane causes trouble for Thomas and Percy. * Horrid Lorry - Three offensive lorries start taking over the engines' work. * A Better View for Gordon - Gordon complains about the plainness of Kirk Ronan station. * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - The Fat Controller needs to urgently get to Lady Hatt's birthday party. * James and the Trouble with Trees - James is careless around some trees. * Gordon and the Gremlins - "Gremlins" start causing problems for Gordon when Dowager Hatt visit. * Bye George! - George causes grief for Thomas, Duck and Gordon. * Baa! - Percy meets a ram, who manages to help out when a station is trashed. * Put Upon Percy - Percy complains about getting dirty, and gets into a predicament in the mines. * Toby and the Flood - Toby gets in a dangerous position when a dam bursts. * Haunted Henry - Edward spooks Henry with a tale of a mysterious ghost. * Double Teething Troubles - A malfunctioning diesel causes more trouble than he's worth for Bill and Ben. * Stepney gets Lost - Stepney gets lost on the way home. * Toby's Discovery - Toby goes exploring and makes several odd discoveries. * Something in the Air - Henry ignores Thomas' warnings about a dangerous line. * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach - Thomas and Percy save an old coach from scrap. * Thomas and the Rumours - When Harold is chosen to take a special visitor around Sodor, the engines fear they will be replaced. * Oliver's Find - Oliver makes an amazing find on an old branch whilst taking the mail. * Happy Ever After - Percy makes a "good luck package" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - The Fat Controller goes on holiday, with humourous results. * A Surprise for Percy - Percy moans about his work in the mines, but he's in for a surprise. * Make Someone Happy - James tries to think of others and takes Mrs. Kyndley on a "mystery tour". * Busy Going Backwards - Toad wants to go at the front for a change. * Duncan gets Spooked - Rusty tells Duncan a ghost story. * Rusty and the Boulder - Thumper causes chaos when he dislodges a boulder. * Snow - Rusty tells Thomas about snow and how Skarloey managed to survive it. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * BoCo * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Duncan * Terence * Bertie * Harold * George * Caroline * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Bulstrode (cameo) New characters * Cranky * Old Slow Coach * Horrid Lorries * Old Bailey * Dowager Hatt * Derek (not named) * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * The ghost engine (does not speak) * Bertram (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Thumper (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) Category:Television Series